staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - Chcę być wysoki!, odc. 9 (I want to be tall!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Takeo i trzy duchy, odc. 32 (Takeo et les trois fantomes) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Lekarstwo dla Pani Róży; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Nasi kuzyni - odc. 2. Małpy (Cousins 2) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1430; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5775 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5775); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:20 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie elektrośmieci; magazyn ekologiczny 12:35 Wójt roku 2012 - finał; reportaż 12:55 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 13. Synowie swojego ojca (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2584; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2401 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 65 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Tomasz Jachimek; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5776 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5776); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2585; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Pożyczaj z głową, odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:20 Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 22:10 Odyseusz i Wyspa Mgieł (Odysseus and the Isle of Mists) 88'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Rumunia, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007) 23:50 Mistrzowie horroru - Kobieta - jeleń (Masters of Horror, Deer Woman) 54'; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 01:00 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 2 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 2) 87'; serial kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007) 02:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 41 - Urlop; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 42 - Wspólnicy; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 144 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 1 Nieproszony gość; 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy (87) Belgijskie Ardeny; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Tancerze - odc. 31 W obronie teatru; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 880 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Gdzie się podziało 80 milionów - txt. str. 777 55'; film dokumentaln 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 150 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 18 "The Dig"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 151 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 19 "Last Temptation"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 881 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic bawi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The) - txt. str. 777 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 10/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1010); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 7/9; serial TVP 01:50 Ekstradycja II - odc. 8/9; serial TVP 02:55 Egoiści 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000) 04:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 25 ost. (Republic of Doyle ep. 213); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Indeks - 5/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 17:22 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:26 Pogoda z prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 TV Zima - Niestachów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Winda regionu - Akwakultura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 ABS - 4/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:54 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 19:01 Prosto z lasu 3/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 19:15 TV Zima - Niestachów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Sztolnia śmierci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Warren Buffett, czyli jak zbić fortunę (The World's Greatest Money Maker: Warren Buffett); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:31 Polska według Kreta - odc. 59 - Muszyna; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 60 lat razem - odc. 16 - Zieliński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Warren Buffett, czyli jak zbić fortunę (The World's Greatest Money Maker: Warren Buffett); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:13 Archiwum Zbrodni - Silberstein - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 The Looney Tunes Show (4) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (60) - serial animowany 08.30 Jaskiniowcy (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 4 (84) - serial fantasy 10.00 Tak, kochanie (17) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (394) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (117) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 3 (36) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (177) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1646) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (261) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (99) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (367) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1647) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (340) - serial komediowy 20.10 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia - film animowany, USA 2005 21.50 Mgła - horror, USA/Kanada 2005 23.55 Nieśmiertelny: Źródło - film fantasy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Litwa 2007 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Na Wspólnej (1712) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (130) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Kocham. Enter (4) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (4) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (991) - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Kocham. Enter (5) - serial paradokumentalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (5) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (131) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Van Helsing - horror, USA/Czechy 2004 22.45 Star Trek - film SF, USA/Niemcy 2009 01.20 Californication 3 (11) - serial komediowy 01.55 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (11) - serial komediowy 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii (837) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Gerson; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 113 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 756 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Medyka - (172); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 951; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Cudze listy 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 625* Tajemniczy wędrowiec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - Czy polska kultura ma głód sukcesu ? (odc. 20); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 113 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Medyka - (172); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Sopot na bis 2004 - Czesław Niemen; STEREO 18:55 Ex Libris - 116; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 756 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i latarnia morska, odc. 40 (Noddy and the Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 509 - Lekcja słuchania; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - (173); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Umarłem, aby żyć - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Stanisław Jedryka; wyk.: Halina Labonarska, Zygmunt Hubner, Marek Walczewski, Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Zass, Anna Ciepielewska, Joanna Jedryka, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 113 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i latarnia morska, odc. 40 (Noddy and the Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 509 - Lekcja słuchania; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - (173); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 756; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Umarłem, aby żyć 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Stanisław Jedryka; wyk.: Halina Labonarska, Zygmunt Hubner, Marek Walczewski, Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Zass, Anna Ciepielewska, Joanna Jedryka, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia